1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an embedded ball grid array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic industries, the integration of a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) has been remarkably increased. Portable terminals in mobile communication fields serve only voice communication, short message transmission, etc., in the early stage. Recently, however, portable terminals have been increasingly expanded from basic communication functions, such as a game, data transmission, digital camera, music/moving picture file playing, or the like, to a multimedia service area.
Meanwhile, slimness and lightweight of a terminal are essentially demanded in consideration of portability of a portable terminal performing a mobile communication function.
There are a packaging technology in a ball grid array (BGA) scheme and a packaging technology in a land grid array (LGA) scheme in order to improve the integration of circuit devices.
The packaging technology in the BGA scheme is a technology that fuses solder balls to bond a chip, in which a semiconductor integrated circuit is molded, to a substrate. The fused solder balls are used as input and output terminals of the semiconductor integrated circuit. In this case, a technology of configuring the input and output terminals of the semiconductor integrated circuit as a solder pad provided on the substrate without fusing the solder balls is a packaging technology in an LGA scheme.
FIG. 1 shows a packaging scheme according to the prior art.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a structure in which a resin is molded on the substrate and a packaging is made in the ball grid array scheme.
In this case, integrated circuits and passive devices 12 are mounted on a substrate 11 and a molding part 15 covering the passive devices is formed. The molding part 15 can serve to protect a mounting device 12 from external environments or effects and firmly fix the mounting device 12 on the substrate 11.
In this case, since the integrated circuits and the passive devices are mounted on one surface of the substrate, there is a limitation in reducing a volume.